


Lock And Load

by SketchbookThingz



Category: Captain America, Marvel, The Avengers, X Men, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Fluff, losts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookThingz/pseuds/SketchbookThingz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor’s son Jack is intelligent and at 17 gets an invitation from the Avengers to work in their science division. Unknowingly Steve Rogers becomes a part of their life, but when an accident happens and Jack might not come home to his mother ever again, secrets spill, and this seemingly normal mother and son, are anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor redid her son’s collar for the millionth time, she began to comb her fingers through his hair. “Mom please,” Jackson said as he took a step back from his mother, “Not here.” They stood in front of the Avengers tower, Jackson had earned an internship to work with the science department after they caught wind of the 17 year old who was already a graduate at NYU-Poly, who majored in applied physics, had a degree in biomolecular science, and was currently studying chemical and biomolecular engineering. He enjoyed going to school and he wanted to continue his education, but once the science department at avengers headquarters extended an invitation, he couldn’t say no.

Just the slight .0001% chance that he could even see THE Bruce Banner, and work with the Avengers themselves, was enough for him to come home and tell his mother he wasn’t returning to school. She tried reasoning with him for a day, when she realized that maybe this would be for the best. She worked so hard as a single mom to provide the best life she could for him, and maybe this was it.

But her gut said otherwise, New York was torn apart because of the Avengers, and thinking about her son being in the middle of all of that frightened her. But than again her son could help defend them, next time, maybe he would help invent the next big thing in the line of defense. It took a while day of her going back and forth about the pros and cons about his internship, in the end she agreed. 

“Okay,” she said taking a deep breath in, “Knock ‘em dead Jackson.“

"I always do Mom.”

As Jackson turned around to walk in, none other than Steve ‘Captain America’ Rogers was on his way out, and he stood there frozen.

“Hello,” Steve said as Jackson stood there. Seeing that his son was too stunned, Taylor quickly took two steps forward.

“Hello,” she extended her hand, which Steve shook, “I’m Taylor, this is my son Jackson.”

“I’m Jackson.”

Steve let a laugh out, “My names Stev-”

“Steve Rogers, you’re Captain America, I know! I’ve followed and studied your case closely-” Jackson began but his mother interjected.

“What he means, is he’s excited to meet you. And Jackson,” she said looking at her watch, “You’re going to be late.”

Those words were enough to snap him out his stupor. “Oh shit. It was nice meeting you, see you later ma.” he said quickly as he began to jog his way into the building.

“It was nice meeting you,” Taylor said as she turned around and shook the Captain’s hand once again.

But what neither of them knew was that both their lives were going to change forever. Because four months later, he’d be the one to knock on her door, and tell her that Jack was not going to be coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you once again, Mrs. Edwards-” Steve began to say but was cut off by Taylor.

“Please, the pleasure is all ours. And again, there is no Mrs. here, and call me Taylor.”

A slight blush came as a smile spread across his face. Having finished eating dinner with Taylor and her son Jackson, she walked him to the front door, and was saying good night.

“Okay, Taylor. Thank you again.” he said. “Goodnight.”

“Good night, Steve.” she said as he walked down the hallway to the stairs. Taylor closed the door, and the niceties a host drained out of her. Her walls as a mother and protector began to come back up. She walked into the kitchen where her son was currently washing the dishes and leaned on the counter beside him.

“I know what you’re doing.” she said with her arms crossed staring into his eyes.

“Yeah, washing the dishes,” Jack said as he placed a plate on the dishrack. “Like you told me to do.”

“No, not that Jack.” she said with her eyes narrowing in at her son. “You bringing them home for dinner. Stop it. You’re not a child anymore. It was cute when you brought in stray cats, dogs and birds, but not adults Jackson.” For the past two months that he had been working at the tower, he without fail would always invite someone home for dinner. Taylor had met practically everyone from the main team at the tower, along with all the people who worked in the bio-engineering lab with him.

“Mom.” He said rather firmly as he wiped his hands on his shirt. “I love you, but I’m tired of not having friends, we have lived in this isolation of just you and I. And as much as I love you, I can’t keep doing this.”

A ping of sadness hit her heart, she felt it crack, as she heard Jackson's confession. “Jack,” she said softly.

“No, mom.” Jackson said taking a step back, wiping his hands on this t shirt. “I get it, okay. I understand, why we live the way we do. But I don’t want to anymore, I feel like the worst is over. We have a real chance now. But you won’t let us.” And he walked away to his bedroom.

Taylor  stood in the kitchen,  starting after Jackson.  Sure they had lived closed off from everyone else, but it was for their own good. Especially after last time.

Turning around to dry the dishes, Taylor stared off into the glow of the streetlights.  Maybe Jackson was right,  maybe it was time to let people in. Sighing, she dried the last of the dishes, she felt her and Jackson beginning to drift apart.

–

“Thank you again Mrs- I mean Taylor ,” Steve corrected himself quickly as he bussed his own plate to the sink. It had been two weeks since Taylor and Jackson had argued about her closed off nature, and while Jackson began to stay out later after work, Steve seemed to show up every other day without fail for dinner, which she welcomed in the lonely apartment.

Smirking,Taylor  got up and took the sponge from Steve’s hands, who was beginning to wash the dishes.

“Steve, how many times have I told you, you’re a guest.  Guest don’t wash dishes in my home. ”

A blush came to his face as her fingers brushed against his, and she began to wash the dishes. Quickly, he began to bring up a different topic to keep her from noticing his fluster. “Where is Jackson?”

She sighed, she wished she knew. He was more closed off lately than he had ever been. But she just shrugged and simply said “Out with friends.”

“Well that’s good.” Steve said as he drank some water from his cup.

“How so? ” Taylor asked, as she rinsed the soap off of the dishes, looking up at him.

“With the job he has, and for the intelligence he possesses I figured him for a shy and lonely kid. It’s a good thing he has friends to help reminds him that he’s only 17. ”

**_Damn it,_ ** she hated to admit he was right, but Steve.

“Taylor, there was something I was meaning to ask you.” Steve said as she finished the dishes and dried her hands on a towel. For the past week he had been wrestling with himself, and everyone at the tower who knew, about the right way of asking Taylor out for dinner. He had grown quite attached to her, and wanted to get her know better, but he still struggled with the right way to do so.

“Sure, Steve,” she said as she turned around and smiled at him, pouring herself a cup of water. “What is it?”

“Well,” Steve started only to be interrupted by scratching at the door. Both Taylor and Steve stared at the front door, she showed no fear, and instead grabbed a kitchen knife, as Steve began to make his way to the front door. Steve stood ready for whatever it may be on the other side, and as he opened the door, Taylor dropped the knife on the coffee table and ran over.

“Jackson!” she said as she picked up her son that was now sitting on the floor, keys in hand still trying to place it into the keyhole, even though the door was wide open. His glasses were on the floor, shattered. Steve was about to bend over and help him up, but Taylor had ran over and got there before he did. She wrapped her right arm around his waist, Jackson's’ left arm around her neck and hoisted him up with little to no effort. Steve stood to the side as Taylor walked her son over to the couch.

“What happened to you?” she demanded, even though the stench of alcohol was apparent.

“Marquee.” he slurred as he let himself sink into the couch as if it was a cloud.

“What?” Taylor asked as she took the knife and placed it back into the kitchen. Steve closed the front door and offered Jack a glass of water.

“You know, Marquee.” Her son repeated, as he sat up and put his hands up in the air, spilling the water. “It’s a club. You know, we were clubbing at the club.”

Taylor shook her head, and again reached down to help her son up. “Let’s get you to bed.” Steve walked over and tried to help Taylor pick her son up, but she stopped him. “It’s okay Steve.” Taylor said as she hoisted her son back around her arms, “I've got this.”  

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. “I could help you.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll see you for dinner?” Taylor said as she began to walk down the hallway toward the bedrooms with Jack on her arm.

“Okay. Goodnight,” Steve called after them.

“Goodnight Steve.” Taylor said over her shoulder as he opened the door and headed out. She continued to carry her son down the hallway, and let him flop onto his bed once in his bedroom. She took his shoes off as he continued to rattle on about the fun he had with his friends at the club. “What great friends they are, no one walked you to your door to make sure you were okay.” Taylor quipped as she began to tuck him in.

“We all can’t be you mom. Uncle Charlie is your only friend. I don’t want that. They may not be perfect, but at least I have friends.” Jackson said as he snuggled under the blankets, unaware to him, that he was breaking his mother's heart. Once she saw that he was okay, she closed the door behind her and headed into her bedroom. Sitting at the foot of her bed, she let her herself cry. She didn’t know why, but she felt in the pit of her stomach like their life wouldn’t be the same, she knew that her son was also becoming his own person. And she never felt more alone.

–

Once on his bike, he was kicking himself, he almost asked her out like he said he was going to, but he didn’t. Without giving it a second though, he unmounted it and headed back inside. He walked up the stairs to the second floor, and knocked on her front door.

After a second, he doubted himself, he turned around but as he did Taylor opened the door.

“Steve?” she asked as sees him standing there, “Is everything alright? Did you forget something?”

“No,” Steve said worried now seeing her red eyes. “Is everything okay?” He asked worried.

“Oh, yeah.” Taylor replied looking away, “I was just cutting some onions.” She lied.

“Oh,” Steve nodded. “Sorry, I just wanted to ask you if maybe you would like to go out for dinner sometime. You know as a thank you for all the dinners you’ve made for me. Well, not for me, but all the dinners that you have made that I have been able to enjoy.”

Taylor let out a little laugh, seeing him flustered made her smile. She was about to respectfully decline his invite, as she always did throughout her life, but Jackson’s voice echoed in her head, and she changed her mind. “Sure Steve, I’d love to.”

“Really?” He asked suddenly shocked, but relieved.

“Yeah.” she nodded. “When?”

“How about tomorrow, I could come pick you up, let’s say 7?”

“Sounds good.”

“Umm, okay. Well see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow Steve.”

“See you tomorrow Taylor.”

But they stood there frozen like teenagers, until Taylor took a step back giggling, beginning to close the door.

“Goodnight Steve.”

“Goodnight Taylor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so these first three chapters are a bit slow but it'll pick up soon

Steve and Taylor laughs died down from the horrible joke that Steve had told her about the time Tony and everyone at the tower were giving him a hard time for telling Tony to watch his language. “But I mean, at least you all get along, you guys are like family.” Taylor said as she took a drink from her water.

“Yeah.” Steve said as he looked down and then back at her with a smile. “Speaking about family.” He said softly not wanting to really to bring it up, but curious.

“I was wondering when we were getting to it.” Taylor said with a slight chuckle on her voice as she placed her glass back down. Steve looked at her confused. “You were going to ask about Jackson’s father right?”  Knowing that he was caught he shifted slightly in his chair only to be comforted by Taylor. “Don’t worry about it, it was bound to come up eventually. Jackson and I even bet on it.”

“Did you win?” Steve asked with a slight smile feeling a bit more comfortable.

“Yeah,” she laughed. “He has to wash dishes for an entire month, so thank you.”

Steve chuckled and then Taylor continued “ I was young, dumb, and in love, you know. But once I found out things didn’t work out with us, there was no turning back. But it was one of the best decisions of my life.” Steve simply nodded and Taylor simply smiled at him. “Never regretted it for a second.”

“So why did you move? From what Jackson says it sounded like you guys loved upstate.”

“Yeah, we did.” Taylor smiled, “But North Salem only had limited resources for what Jackson needs. Plus, he always had his heart on NYU Poly.”

“Has he always-”

“Been  that smart?” Taylor asked with a smirk on her face. “Yeah, since he was a toddler. Just saw things and had to learn how they worked ,always wanted to know more. I have a friend in Salem who tried to teach him the most he could before Jackson would master it and move on to new things. He always thirsted for more.”

“I bet your parents are so proud.”

She cringed a bit and shifted in her chair before answering. “I don’t have any. I was an orphan. It’s always been me, and now, Jackson.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t,” she gave a soft smile at him. “Worry about it. I turned out fine and got Jackson along the way.”

Steve nodded and smiled as he looked at the smile on her face. He could tell that she was proud of her life, she loved it and she loved Jackson. She really did not regret anything and Steve felt his heart race a bit. He was smitten with her since the moment he met her outside of the tower on Jackson’s first day. Before Steve could say anything else the waiter came back with dessert. “Here we are.” the waiter said as he set down the sugar confections. “Is there anything else that can get for you?”  Taylor shook her head no and Steve thanked him dismissing the waiter, as they ate their dessert.

After, they mounted his bike, he dropped her off at home, where Jackson was waiting up.

“So,” Jackson said as his mother entered the door. She jumped at the sound of his voice having thought him asleep at such a late hour. “How was it?”

“Jackson, you need to be in bed.” She replied with a laugh as she hung her keys and jacket up.

“Are you kidding!” Jackson said as he followed her into the kitchen.

“No, it’s late you should be in bed. You have to get up early tomorrow for your project.”

“I have to get up early everyday! I need to know how you date with Captain America went!” Taylor poured herself a drink of water as her son looked at her expectantly. “You got home at a pretty reasonable hour, so tell me. How was it?”

Knowing that her son was not going to let up until she gave him something, she decided to indulge him. “It was good.”

“Good?” Jackson blurted as he sat up on the counter across from her. “You went on a date with Captain America, and all you can say is good!?”

Taylor let another laugh out as she rinsed her glass out and then headed down the hall to her room. “Good night Jackson.”

“Come one mom!” he said as he followed her down the hill. “How was it? Was he a gentleman? Did he hold the door open for you? Did he try to kiss you goodnight? Did you guys hold hands?”

“Jackson!”

“Come on mom. We always tell each other everything.”

Standing in the doorway of her bedroom she turned around and let a sigh out as she saw her son leaning against the wall. It was true that they had told each other everything, all the time, maybe this was a bridge to repairing their relationship from the turmoil that it had recently experienced. And who was she kidding, she wanted to talk to him about it as well, so she kept her answers brief and fast.

“Good. Yes. Yes. Yes and yes. And good night Jackson.”

“What?! I need to know details now, how long did you hold hands for? Did he kiss your cheek? Is he seeing you again?”

She laughed a bit. “Jackson.” she said in a playful tone.

“I know, I know,” Jackson said as he pushed himself off the wall. “Go to bed, god you used to be fun.”

“Jackson,” she said softly. “I know that things are changing and-”

Jackson held a hand up. “Mom, it’s okay. I just wanted to know how things went. I understand.”

A small sad smile dawned Taylor’s face as she nodded at her son’s remarks. “Just tell me one thing.” Jackson said as he stepped into his room.

“Shoot.”

“Are you at least happy that it’s not just you and me anymore?”

Taylor studied her sons face for a while before answering. She was always cautious about letting people into their lives, especially after last time. But it was nice to not have dinners alone, to have other people in the home, to watch Jackson be a normal kid with other teenagers. Granted those teenagers were geniuses like him and worked at the tower like him, but still other teenagers. It was also great that their dinners weren’t filled with silences and that she met everyone he worked with. So with a smile on her face she nodded and said. “Yes.”

Oblivious to the storm that was coming. 


End file.
